In Deeper Waters
In Deeper Waters is the fifth episode of Object Overload. Plot The episode starts with Marble running to Pearly asking for them to be in an alliance so that they could stay in the game. Pearly agrees, so Marble gets really happy, and goes of to Ping-Pong Ball telling him that Pearly agreed to having an alliance with himself (Marble), in which Ping-Pong Ball asks if there is anything else he's happy about since he is way too happy, Marble responds no, so Ping-Pong Ball is a bit upset for that matter. Toothy walks over to Fly Swat to congratulate him for being promoted to be co-leader for their alliance. But Fly Swat got scared. Still taking the spot. Kite then walks over to Tissue, asking why is he not with the other team. He answers by telling her that he hates all of them. And what does Kite want. Kite answers that she wanted to make a new friend. And Tissue yells back that he doesn't want any friends. Even though Kite kept telling him to make a friend because of what happened when he used to have friends. Then Boxing Glove told Soccer Ball to have good luck at the elimination. But he still accuses Boxing Glove of being a murderer. Then Tiki plays what do you see. The first one answers that she sees a ladybug. And the other Tiki saw a soccer ball, which was Soccer Ball. Who kicked Tiki into the air. And when they thought that they were going to die, they hit a tall tree. (Possibly the great tree.) and a piece of bark fell out of it. Elimination The prizes for the elimination were muffins.Gamey announced the people who were safe.Ping Pong Ball(aka PPB),Boxing Glove and Disc remained.PPB was safe.The bottom 2 were Disc and Boxing Gkove.After that,Gamey showed what the people said. Boom Box said Disc was the only one who should go,with Disc replying "Some LEADER!" Marble said Boxing Glove was too risky.Then Gamey revealed that Boxing Glove was safe and Disc was eliminated.PPB was sad that Disc was eliminated.Then Pearly said that she'll be his best friend,which caused Marble to frown. Trivia *This is the first time where we don't see the eliminated contestant get blasted out of the Contestant Cannon or land in Prison Planet. *Many of the characters in this episode has little to no lines in this episode, let alone screen-time, especially Team Time. Exceptions include Toothy, Kite, and Gamey. *This episode revealed that every 4 eliminations, two contestants will leave the game. *This is the first (and currently only) episode in which Team Tune has an elimination ceremony. *Pearly becomes Ping-Pong Ball's new best friend because his other best friend, Disc, got eliminated. *At 2:57, due to an exporting glitch, a blue thing appears briefly. Weird Faces 1.png 2.png|NO!!! 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png|Oh my God A WATERFALL!!! 7.png 8.png Gallery Marble about to talk to Pearly.PNG|Marble about to talk to Pearly Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Team Tune won the challenge